vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Exdeath
|-|Base= |-|Tree Exdeath= |-|Neo Exdeath= Summary Following the defeat of the evil wizard Enuo, humans turned to sealing the souls of malevolent beings in a tree within the Great Forest of Moore. Said tree gradually became self-aware, and became just as evil as every soul within it. And so, Exdeath was born. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C | 2-A Name: Exdeath Origin: Final Fantasy V Gender: Technically genderless but treated as male Age: Nearly 500 years old Classification: Warlock, Amalgamation of Demonic Souls Powers and Abilities: |-|Exdeath=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth variety), Flight, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, and Holy Manipulation (In the form of Almagest, Flare and Holy), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Possession, Petrification, Has command of the Void, Telekinesis (Can telekinetically control his sword), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection (Can reflect attacks by creating a barrier via Shell Guard), BFR, Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill his foes with the effects of Doom, Death, and Reaper's Sword), Gravity Manipulation (Is able to use Graviga, can create black holes and white holes with a thought), Space-Time Manipulation (Almagest invokes the power of the stars to create a warp of space-time, inflicting Sap and draining them of their energy), Reactive Power Level (Almagest gets more potent and powerful the stronger the opponent is), Soul Manipulation (Is the amalgamation of the hundreds of souls sealed within him and is able to destroy spirits just as the heroes do), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict any number of ailments to his foes, particularly with his Grand Cross ability), Transformation (Transformed into a tiny splinter to disguise himself), Can survive without his soul in his body, Can remove magical effects with Dispel, Resistance to Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure, Absorption | Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Immortality (Type 5), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete, After being devoured by the Void he became one with it, becoming a being composed of nothingness), Acausality (Type 2. Became one with the void, which has no past, present, or future within it), Creation (The Void is what created the Four Crystals) |-|Crystals=Elemental Manipulation (Wind, Water, Flame, and Earth. The Crystals are the very essences of these elements and have complete control over them), Life Manipulation (The Crystals together create and sustain life. If their power was to reach its limits, life on Earth would end), and Sealing (The Crystals have been used to seal opponents before, such as when the Warriors of Dawn sealed Exdeath within the Earth) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Superior to Galuf, who channeled the power of the Earth Crystal, is far more powerful than Gilgamesh, who is able to easily defeat foes that give Squall Leonhart trouble), He has numerous spells and attacks that ignore conventional durability | Multiverse level+ (Through the power of the Void, which is shown in Dissidia to connect to all universes in the Final Fantasy franchise, he was going to erase all universes from existence. The Final Fantasy multiverse has repeatedly been shown to contain infinite universes. Described as "The Space-Warping Master of All Dimensions" in the Ultimania) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Has flown at such speeds before and is superior to Bahamut) | Omnipresent in the Void Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Survived a beating from Galuf) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Can endlessly cast powerful magic with no sign of effort on his part, The combined efforts of the Warriors of Dawn, who were all seasoned warriors in their own right, could only slow him down as "he kept going down, but wouldn't stay down", and continued to fight even after being consumed by the Void, only becoming stronger as a result) | Limitless Range: Extended melee range normally, Planetary with his abilities | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: A Sword | None Intelligence: Exdeath is a tremendously powerful and feared warlock. As dastardly as he is cruel, he possesses a massive repository of powerful spells due to being the amalgamation of hundreds of evil souls. To this end, he was able to manipulate the heroes into revealing the Crystals locations, allowing him to shatter them and thus summon the power of the Void. In combat he slings a variety of powerful spells at a distance while staggering would-be aggressors with barriers and punishing them for their insolence. However, his success has also left him extremely arrogant, thus leading to his temporary defeat at the hands of the Warriors of Dawn and later Galuf alone. Weaknesses: Exdeath is extremely arrogant, his power can affect even himself (Though the chance of this happening is nearly zero) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic *'Banish:' Exdeath consigns the target to The Void, in which they're completely annihilated if they're unable to withstand its environment. *'Blizzaga:' Exdeath assails his foes with giant icicles to deal heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Death:' Exdeath instantly kills his foe. *'Doom:' Exdeath curses the target to die after a certain amount of time. *'Firaga:' Exdeath causes a huge explosion to erupt at his foe's position to deal heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Flare:' Exdeath triggers a non-elemental explosion to obliterate everything in the target area. **'Dark Flare:' A darkness-infused version of Flare that deals even more damage and inflicts Sap, rapidly draining the target of their stamina and ability to fight *'Graviga:' Exdeath rapidly increases gravity around his targets to deal massive damage and force them to the ground. *'Holy:' Exdeath smites his foes with a blast of holy light, dealing heavy holy-elemental damage. *'Hurricane:' Exdeath creates a localized hurricane at his position to punish those who attempt to fight him in close combat. *'Maelstrom:' Exdeath summons a massive series of twisters and tornadoes to deal heavy wind-elemental damage to his foes. *'Meteor:' Exdeath summons a barrage of meteors from the heavens to crush his foes. *'Thundaga:' Exdeath strikes his target with an array of thunderbolts to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. Other Attacks *'Almagest:' Exdeath invokes the power of the stars to create a space-time warp that deals extraordinarily powerful Holy-elemental damage and inflicts Sap, rapidly draining foes of their stamina and ability to fight. In addition, this attack's power grows as his opponent's become more powerful, making it even more difficult to withstand and overpower. **'Neo Almagest:' An even more powerful version of Almagest that appears in Dissidia, Exdeath assails his foe from all sides with Almagest and the power of The Void before casting them into the latter, crushing them and closing the exit with his hands to deny them any chance of escape. *'Black Hole:' Exdeath generates a black hole to draw his foes in and crush them. *'Delta Attack:' Exdeath generates a powerful forcefield that blocks attacks and staggers those that choose to engage him in close combat before retaliating with a burst of magical energy that sends them flying and may petrify them. *'Grand Cross:' Exdeath interweaves the power of the earth with nothingness, engulfing the target and forcing them to experience any number of status conditions, including petrification, sap, instant death, poisoning, paralysis, being transfigured into a toad, stopping time around them, driving them into a berserk rage, shrinking them to the point of powerlessness, silencing them, putting them to sleep, blinding them, and other ailments. *'Omni Block:' Exdeath generates a brief but nearly impenetrable barrier to nullify enemy attacks from all directions. *'Protect Guard:' Exdeath generates a barrier that nullifies melee attacks, but is ineffective against ranged attacks. *'Reaper's Sword:' Exdeath telekinetically controls his sword to slash the target, with each blow having the potential to be instantly lethal. *'Regen:' Exdeath mends his own wounds at an accelerated rate. *'Reverse Polarity:' Exdeath teleports to a location of his choosing, causing a burst of energy upon his arrival that staggers and knocks those in the vicinity into the air. *'Shell Guard:' Exdeath creates a barrier that reflects enemy ranged attacks, but is ineffective against melee attacks. *'Vacuum Wave:' Exdeath fires a flurry of compressed wind blades and balls of light to strike foes before inflicting Sap, rapidly draining the target of their stamina and ability to fight. *'White Hole:' Exdeath subjects his foe to the effects of a white hole, petrifying them and killing them instantly. Key: Base and Tree Exdeath | Neo Exdeath Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Trees Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Users Category:Void Users Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2